Prop rods for hoods have been secured in engine compartments of automobiles by plastic or metal clips that are attached to components. One method of attachment is to drill a hole in the component and insert the clip. If the component is a fluid reservoir, this can result in fluid leakage from the component. Another method is to weld the clip to the component. This adds cost to the component and/or the vehicle in which it is used. The present invention provides a superior retaining system for securing objects such as prop rods.